With rapid development of information technology, terminals (such as mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) are more and more widely used. Fingerprint recognition technology serving as a standard configuration of the terminal has been widely applied to unlock the terminal, wakeup the terminal, mobile payment, and so on. Whilst the fingerprint recognition technology is popular, unlocking time of the terminal is an issue that is directly concerned by terminal manufacturers in order to achieve quick unlocking.
In actual use, when a finger of a user is over-dry or over-wet, the user has to press a fingerprint recognition module of the terminal for many times to make it possible for successful unlocking. Thus, the efficiency of fingerprint unlocking is disadvantageously affected.